There are known convectors consisting of a number of hollow bodies of heat-conducting material on which are provided heat-conducting lamellae. The heating medium gives off heat to the hollow bodies as it flows through same, by which the lamellae and the adjacent air is heated. Since the joined hollow bodies constitute the supporting element of the convector, they have to be of rather ample dimensions to provide adequate rigidity horizontally and vertically. This rigidity is important since, otherwise, the convector will be unable to withstand transport.
In the case of the known convectors the lamella bodies are uninterrupted throughout the height of the convector and they are therefore made specifically for the individual height of the convector. For convectors of different heights lamellae have therefore to be made of different heights, which is expensive since this requires several production programmes.
Since the lamellae are uninterrupted, they form vertical channels inside the converter, each channel extending from the lower edge to the upper edge of the convector. If the convector height exceeds a certain lower limit, the resistance to the flow in the vertical channels will adversely influence the rate of the air flow. With a reduced rate of air flow, the amount of air heated per unit of time will be less, and the heating will then reach a relatively high temperature. It would be preferable, if the convector could heat larger amounts of air to a slightly lower temperature.
The object of the invention is to device a convector of the aforesaid kind which is capable of heating relatively large amounts of air per unit of time and which is furthermore of such design that the lamellae, if any, are capable of carrying the parts conducting the heating medium and which, finally, can be produced in a large number of heights by means of a single tool.